nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Summers
Hannah Summers is a 17 year old girl and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Hannah was born in the year 2000 B.C. Her people spoke Gibberish and had to go through many daily trials in order to survive. In her younger years, Hannah lived with her parents and their pet cougar. Hannah also spent a large amount of her time in the wild, befriending different wildlife, even some most would find terrifying in this day and age. The Necklace One day, as Hannah ventured through the wild, she was guided to an old ruin by some of her animal companions. There she was given a necklace. She did not understand at first, but her pet cougar began to run and as she chased it, she could feel herself changing. Hannah had turned into a cougar and began running faster in order to catch her ancestor. With the necklace on and Hannah in the animal's form, she could not communicate with her pet cougar. She soon turned back and began to see if she could turn into any other animals, and she could. She did not fully understand, but Hannah would use the necklace to her, and her peoples' advantage. Not Just For Animals Hannah continued to use her necklace to turn into animals. She traveled the forest, finding any new animals she could think of and turning into them. One day, Hannah was looking over some of her people in a tree as a bird. As she focused on one person in particular, she felt herself changing, but this time Hannah was not turning back into herself nor into another animal, Hannah had turned into one of her own people, revealing that her necklace also allowed her to turn into other humans. So... Cold... Hannah and her people grew and survived. Hannah had reached the age of 17 when a great ice age hit her and her people. Even though Hannah was warned about this by the animals, she believed that nothing could harm her as long as she had her necklace. The ice age came quickly and was immense in its range. Hannah could feel the overwhelming cold, and knew that she could not stop it. Hannah could do nothing but watch those she loved die. Her parents encourage her to run away and be free, this was the best gift they could give her. Those were also their final words to her before they died. In her final moments, Hannah ran with her cougar companion and she accepted her death before being frozen. Being Taken In By The Academy Hannah remained in cryogenic stasis for Billions of years, never to be found until the year 5000. When she was thawed out, Hannah was originally studied by a large group of scientists. She could not understand them, nor could they understand her. Hannah eventually escaped due to her powers. This is when the scientists called in the Academy. Hannah was eventually found by the staff of Nexus Academy, who were able to communicate with her. They offered her not only a place to stay and learn about her abilities, but a name. Hannah's only other home was gone, but perhaps this one could be her new home. Even if it would take quite a bit of adjustment. Physical Appearance Hannah has long dark brown hair. Her hair is wavy and Hannah has no problem with getting it dirty. Hannah wears very light clothing such as linen dresses and tank tops and shorts. She will wear these no mater what the weather, for she has experienced far worse. She stands at 5 feet 6 inches. Hannah has an average build, but engages in intense exercise regimens. Her eyes are dark brown, but can retain the color of the most recent animal or person she has turned into. Strange as it may seem, Hannah had a tattoo form her original people, and the Academy kindly allowed her to have it redone as a modern tattoo. Personality Hannah is very quiet and will usually keep to herself. However, she has no problem engaging in normal conversation as she was taught everything about the world, old and new. She can be witty and kind in her conversations, and is usually awkward when being flirted with. Hannah can sometimes be serious, or even downright morbid. This is still partially due to her upbringing during the time of cavemen and women. One thing that Hannah believes (Due to her still having the memories of her family and her people), is that others will get in the way of battle. Hannah prefers to work alone, unless it is absolutely necessary. Being that Hannah was a huntress of sorts, she was given a bow as her weapon and will sometimes use it to hunt animals outside of the academy. Hannah will kill the small or medium sized animals with her bow, and usually turn into a cougar to eat the animal, usually leaving blood on her mouth when she reverts to human form. This has earned Hannah the title of "Queen of the Jungle." Hannah also has no sense of modesty, and will usually rip her clothing when she shifts from human to animal form. One thing that Hannah cannot stand and will not tolerate, is if someone tries to take her food. Hannah will walk around naked without any shame. Because of these outfit malfunctions, Hannah is supplied with clothes from the Academy and given money to purchase new clothes to her liking every week. Powers and Abilities * 'Shapeshifting-' Hannah has the ability to turn into any animal or human currently living. Hannah was given a large book of all animals past and present by the Academy, allowing her to have full knowledge of all animals, and turn into them at will. Hannah can also turn into any human that she sees. * 'Animal Instincts-' For a short time after Hannah reverts to human form, she will keep certain aspects of the animal she recently turned into. For example, Hannah will keep a cougar's speed or a wolf's sense of hearing for a period of time after reverting back to human form. Hannah must also be careful however, for staying in animal form for too long may give her larger side effects of the animal's instinct than she intended. Paraphernalia * 'Bow & Arrows-' Hannah carries a bow and arrows on her back at all times. While she may not entirely need them to fight, Hannah will mainly use these items to hunt. Although sometimes she will combine her animal instincts say a birds keen sight in order to increase her archery capabilities. * 'Necklace-' Hannah's necklace form her time with her tribe is the only thing she has left to remember them by. This necklace may or may not be what now gives Hannah her powers, but she has never taken it off to figure it out. On top of the powers Hannah may be getting from it, Hannah puts a large amount of sentimental value in her necklace. Notable Weaknesses Hannah's most notable weaknesses would be that of the animal she turns into. She can be crushed as a fly, have her head cut off as a snake, or be hunted as a gazelle. Hannah will gain whatever weakness that the animal she turns into has, and dying in animal form will kill Hannah in human form as well. Relationships Family Nothing is known of Hannah's family, for they are too old for information to be known of them. Hannah's name is one given to her by the Academy. If she had a name before joining, she cannot remember it. However, Hannah can remember her parents and her people. She remembers their loss, and honors them by trying to live on in the new time she has been put in. Trivia * Hannah is liked by most, but also feared by some. * Although Hannah grew up in the times of cavemen and women, the Academy has helped her become an exceptionally smart young woman. She can read, writes nicely and legibly, and she has no problem with her classes that she is taking/has taken. (Except biology...) * While Hannah is unsure if her powers work without the necklace, she has never taken it off, and will not let anyone touch it. * Even though she rips her clothing on a daily basis, Hannah loves to discuss clothing and has an eye for fashion. Schedule First Year # Geometry I # Design I # Biology I (Not a fan) # Enhanced Combat # Espionage II (Bumped to II for her skill) # Physics I # German I Second Year # Geometry II # Design II # Biology II (Not a fan) # Enhanced Combat # Espionage III # Physics II # German II Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Enhanced